Konoha High School
by Taiyusei
Summary: Konoha High isn't your typical High School. It's full of odd characters and insane teachers, which you'd never find in any average high school. At least, that's what Naruto and the gang are about to find out on their first day of High School.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High isn't your typical High School. It's full of odd characters and insane teachers, which you'd never find in any average high school. At least, that's what Naruto and the gang are about to find out on their first day of High School.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!"

Uzumaki Naruto jumped out of bed. Apparently he had slept through his alarm, leaving him only 25 minutes to get ready and walk to school. He dug through a pile of clothes, tossing unwanted items behind him, and pulled out a white collared shirt, black pants, and his long cape-like jacket , quickly putting them on.

He ran into the bathroom, taking one look at his messy blonde hair in the mirror and shrugged. "Looks fine to me." He mumbled while fastening his black headband onto his forehead. He shot himself a cocky grin into the mirror and turned the bathroom light off, not even bothering to brush his teeth.

Naruto grabbed his worn out backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't have enough time to make instant ramen so he decided to just skip breakfast . " Dammit! I'm gonnna be late! " the blonde cursed. Nearly tripping over some random object on the floor, he hurried out of his apartment and locked the door, a 20 minute walk to school ahead of him.

Naruto finally arrived at KHS, 20 minutes later. He dashed into the building, stopped at the Front Office and grabbed his schedule. Deep blue eyes scanned the sheet curiously. "Hatake Kakashi, eh? " He mumbled while searching for his first class.


	2. Chapter Two

" Where is this class, anyway..? " Naruto asked himself , while roaming the 9th grade hall, searching each door for room 201.

Finally, he found Hatake Kakashi's room and took it upon himself to just barge in. "Uzumaki Naruto is here!" He called out, wanting all attention on him. And that was just what he got.

"You're late, Mr. Uzumaki. " Hatake Kakashi spoke in a bored tone. He didn't even bother to stop writing on the board to glance at the rambunctious boy.

"Ehehe about that.. I got up late, you see.." Naruto replied, scratching his head in embarrassment.

" I'm not interested in your excuses. " Kakashi looked through his seating chart and found Naruto's name. " Now go ahead and take a seat next to Uchiha Sasuke, why don't you."

"Okay- Wait, SASUKE? Why him? " Blue eyes sparkled with anger at the sound of his rival's name, as they scanned the room and landed on the raven-haired Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in the very last row, his usual bored gazed locked with Naruto's. "Hmph. Got a problem with it, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah , I got a BIG problem with it!" He retorted, only to be interrupted by the gray Haired teacher.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with this problem of yours. I don't want to waste my class time on you two bickering."

"Tch'! Fine!" Naruto frowned as he took a seat next to Sasuke, glaring daggers at him throughout the class period.

The sound of the school bell echoed throughout the large school. Students gathered their stuff and exited their classrooms, happy to get the hell out of there and go home. Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand, didn't have much to return home to. He grabbed his backpack from his new locker and shut it. A grin now crossing his lips, Naruto called out. "Oi, Teme!" and made his way over to Sasuke, whom was just about to leave the building.

"What is it, dobe..?" Sasuke asked, his tone uninterested as usual.

"How about I kick your ass at some video games , heh? " He smirked.

"..You don't have anything else to look forward to, do you? "

"...No."

"Fine. But let me tell you one thing, you're a total idiot if you think you can beat me, Naruto."

"Heh! Well, call me an idiot then! " The blonde grinned widely.

The two rivals ( And lovers ) spent the next few hours playing some kind of video game.

Well, that was a crappy ending, hah. But at least I finally finished it! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of my Konoha High School Fanfiction and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
